I Wish
by DayaBaybee
Summary: Oh,how he wished that he was the guy who was with her...How he wished that he could kiss her, he wished that he could hold her hands. Or at least smell her perfume,feel her soft skin. Inspired in One Directions song 'I Wish'. But that comes with a happy end. Total GeCe fic. One-Shot.


There was Cece. She was dancing with Josh. Josh was a new guy in school. They started to go out and Cece was on a birthday party. Everyone was invited. Gunther was sitting on a bench at the birthday party. Cece was dancing with Josh happily. Gunther just had a crush on Cece. But he was afraid of rejection. Then a slow song started to play. And Josh took her hand. Gunther was watching from away, with his heart in pain. Josh looked into her eyes, the same eyes that Gunther were in love with. Cece looked back at Josh, and smiled. Gunther asked himself, why couldn't she look at him like that?

When the slow song was over, Josh suddenly kissed Cece. She smiled at him weakly and walked away. She passed by Gunther and Gunther felt her perfume on the air. He felt the beat of his heart getting louder when Cece passed by. He wished to be the one who was giving Cece her first slow dance, he wanted to be the one who could take Cece's hand, to be the one who could kiss her and see her smile, what gave a accelerate rhythm into his chest. He wanted to be the one who could dance with Cece on the moonlight,to be the one. Knowing this gave Gunther a pain on his heart, the feeling like his heart was felling on the floor and breaking. Sad, painful, and in love were the only words that could describe Gunther.

While all this happened, a sad Cece was sitting on the edge of the swimming pool, wetting her feet and holding her heels. "Isn't cool do this with him." Was her thoughts. Cece didn't like Josh that much, to the point where she'd consider Josh more than her friend. She liked him as a friend, but not more than this. She remembered the scenes of her dance with Josh and looked around to see a thoughtful Gunther. He was looking and checking out every inch of Cece. Her beautiful legs, her perfect hair, her eyes, the way that the dress skirted her body, giving a sexy and cute look at her. She was asking herself why was Gunther looking at her like that. But just forgot, when Josh sat beside her.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"No, I did."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I don't like you like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I want to be your friend. Nothing more."

"It's okay,Cece. Actually I like you more than friends, but you don't want me as your boyfriend."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Let's go to party?"

"No, I want to be alone."

"Okay, then. Bye."

"Bye."

She was alone. Gunther watched everything. From away. After a long time, Gunther decided to sat beside Cece, and he did. Cece looked at him. Her beautiful eyes were bright, and just perfect. He smiled as she asked.

"Gunther, what are you doing here?"

"I'm tired of that party and you looked so sad...I come to see if you was okay."

"Yeah I am. I'm just thinking about stuff."

"Can I know what 'stuff' means?"

"I was with Josh...He kissed me, and I wanted to like him back,but I don't..."

"Oh..." Gunther said as he thought: "if Cece hadn't any feeling for him, she was, well, single. And if she don't like me, I'll make her start to like me."

"I'm sorry, then."

"It's okay...What about you?"

"Me what?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah..."

"Had you ever fell in love?"

"Yeah. I'm in love."

"Really with who?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not? I thought we were friends."

"I thought we were frenemies."

"Okay...but why can't you tell me?"

"I don't feel comfortable talking about my feelings to you."

"I swear I won't tell anyone."

"Do I have to say her name?"

"No...I guess you'll feel uncomfortable..."

"Okay... I liked her for a lot of years, and she's so funny. But she'll never like me back."

"Why do you think this?"

"Because she thinks I'm crazy and hates me."

"Well,she's a little bit right...sometimes you act like crazy. But come on, you're handsome. I mean, you're tall, have a beautiful hair, and really pretty eyes. You're some kind of hot."

"Do you really thinks I'm hot?"

"Yeah, but you won't tell anyone."

"Okay...So, what about you?"

"What?"

"Someone had won your heart?"

"No...I mean, I had a lot of dates with a lot of guys, but when I thought I had found the one or that they really loved me, they were just wanting to use me, or at least use me as a trophy."

"Well, the one will certainly not do this to you."

"What do you mean?"

"That I'm here and I'll never do this to you."

Gunther encourage himself and said it. Cece was shocked. Gunther kissed her, he did what he wanted to do since they were on 7th grade. If she won't stay with him, at least one of his dreams about Cece had come true. And he just kissed her. There he was, Gunther Hessenhefer sitting beside Cece, kissing her. He put one hand in her neck, pulling her head closer and deepening the kiss. After this, Gunther pulled away, and they were in complete silence. Gunther thinking about how was the kiss, how soft were her lips, how good was to kiss her. Cece totally lost in thoughts.

"What about the girl you're in love with?"

"Well, I kissed her, and she didn't seem bothered."

She laughed and he kissed her again. Well...After a long time, maybe on month going out, these two discovered that they were totally hopelessly in love with each other. Well, Gunther already knew it. But Cece discovered that feeling inside of her. Not love. Her love about Gunther.

* * *

Well, I know it had a end totally different of the song, but I wanted them to have a happy end. ;')


End file.
